With Virginia's Help
by journey maker
Summary: Joey Wheeler is running away from something he did and now he's met the one person who can help him. rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Joey was running, running like he had the devil himself after him. Not really knowing where he was going, only knowing that he could never go back there again.

Joey stumbled before he finally fell and really messed up his knee and couldn't go on. He laid there in the tall grass and curled into a ball and started crying and he cried so hard that his body started shaking. Finally he just stopped crying and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Virginia Bloom was a very stocky woman who was as stubborn as a mule and she wasn't going to let no big time businessman take her land from her without a fight. She was walking home from visiting a sick friend when she heard someone crying and when she went to see who it was, she found a young man and he looked like he had just wrestled with the devil himself and lost. She walked over to where the young man was and then she touched his arm and said "Who are you and why are you here on my land?"

Joey tried to get up but his knee was so bad that he just sat there looking up at the woman and he said "My name is Joe and as why I'm here well the ground here is softer then over there."

Virginia started laughing so hard she nearly fell down and then she said, "My name is Virginia Bloom, but you can call me Ginny, now let's get you to the house and I can see how bad your knee is."

Joey sat there looking at the woman and he said "Are you really strong enough to get me off the ground let alone get me to your house?"

Virginia held out her hand and she said "Let's find out shall we."

She not only got him off the ground she carried him to her house, opened the door and sat him on the side of her bed while she went to get the supplies she would need to clean him up with.

She got back and then she said "We have to get those pants off so I can take a look at that knee." Joey stared at her and then he shrugged and undid his pants and then she said "Lay back and take a deep breathe this is going to hurt like hell."

She carefully pulled off his pants and like she had told him, he nearly screamed as he took them off his bad knee and then he swallowed back the tears as she examined how badly he messed up that knee. Virginia then handed him a tissue and said "Sorry for hurting you like that but there wasn't any other way to get them off."

She very carefully touched the knee and determined that he only bruised it and then she took something and started cleaning his knee with it and then he did scream because it hurt like hell. "What in the hell is in that stuff?" Joey finally got out.

Virginia said "I never asked but it heals all the sores that my horses get when I use it on them." Then she started laughing at the expression on Joey's face and she said "This is an old remedy that my grandma showed me how to make before she died and I've been using it on me and any of the animals around here for years."

Virginia then bandaged his knee and said "You have to stay off that leg for a couple of weeks and let it heal or you'll really damage it."

Joey then said "I can't stay here for that long, I have to keep going." She looked at him and then she said "Well unless you plan on leaving in your underwear you'll have to wait because I'm keeping these pants until I say you can leave."

Joey knew when he was beat and he said "Alright I'll stay here now can I have my pants?"

Virginia smiled as she walked over to a cedar chest on the floor and using a key that was around her neck she opened the chest and put his pants in it and then closed the lid and relocked it. "Nope she said."

"How am I supposed to go to the bathroom or even walk around without my pants?" He asked her.

Virginia then walked to a closet and opening it she got out a pair of old scrubs and she carefully helped him put them on and then she said "Now you can walk around and as far as the bathroom is concerned it's over there." Then she walked to the kitchen and started fixing some lunch.

Joey laid there staring at the ceiling wondering how long he would really have to stay here and if he could somehow get that key away from her and get his pants back and leave her by tomorrow. Virginia's voice brought him back to reality as she asked him "Do you like egg salad sandwiches?"

Joey sat up and his stomach growled and she laughed as she handed him a plate with two huge sandwiches on it and a big glass of milk. "Thanks" he said as he started eating the sandwiches. When he was done eating and drinking the milk he got tired and fell asleep, not knowing that she put something in his milk that made him sleepy.

As she watched him sleep, Virginia wondered why he was there and what he was running away from. Oh well he'll tell me when he wants to she said to herself as she took the plate and glass and did dishes and went outside to chop some more wood for the fireplace.

As Joey was sleeping he started dreaming and in the dream he had just killed someone who had tried to rape his mom and sister and had injured his dad really badly and how that man was a well know thug with connections to some really bad men. Joey got his family to a safe place and made sure that they got medical care and then he started running, running to make sure that they would come after him and leave his family alone. Joey woke up yelling "Leave them alone you bastard."

Virginia hurried inside to see what the matter was and found Joey sitting up with tears running down his face. She then said "Want to tell me what is the matter and why are you running away?"

Joey wiped his face and softly said "I can't tell you anything I don't remember what I was dreaming of." Then he lay back down and closed his eyes. Virginia stood there and then she went back outside.

Joey listened to the sound coming from outside and very carefully he sat up and found a pair of crutches beside the bed and he stood up and using them he hobbled to the door and stood there watching this strange but gentle woman swinging an axe and making kindling for the fireplace. He remembered seeing his grandpa do that when he was younger and he and his parents had gone to visit him long before Serenity was born.

Virginia knew he was standing behind her watching what she was doing but she paid him no heed and continued chopping the wood. When she was done she picked up as much as she could and turned around and said "Well I see you found the crutches I left for you. Then when he moved she came inside and put the wood in the box and said are you getting hungry?"

Joey smiled and said "Yes, yes I am and thanks for helping me."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...Joey starts to open up to Ginny...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

That evening as they ate, Joey looked across the table at Ginny and he said "I want to thank you for what you've done for me, but I really can't stay here. I don't want anything to happen to you and if I stay here any longer it just might."

Ginny looked into the Joe's eyes and she knew that he was tormented by something and was so scared to say what it was, so she decided not to question him about it but then she said "Listen whatever you're running from will eventually catch up with you and will you be strong enough to face it head on?"

Joey closed his eyes as he listened to what she had just said to him and then he said "I don't really know, but what I do know is that the ones that I love are safe now and whatever I have to do to get away I'll do not matter if it costs me my life." Then he got up and hobbled back and lay down on the bed.

Ginny sat there then she closed her eyes and said a prayer that somehow that young man would find the strength to fight that devil that is chasing him.

She then got up, cleared off the table and did dishes then she went outside and stood looking up at the stars and she softly said "Honey I miss you something awful and I know that someday we'll be together but times like this I wish no I pray that I could come home sooner. I don't think I'm going to be strong enough to fight with that snake in the grass anymore." Then she wiped her face and went inside and opened up the sofa and went to bed.

The next morning Joey woke up to the sound of Ginny yelling at someone and when he got up standing outside was Ginny arguing with some man and he was taunting her by saying "Pretty soon you old hag you'll die and then this land will be mine."

Ginny only laughed and then she said "How do you know that? Maybe I've signed this land over to someone else when I die, have you thought about that? Then she really started laughing when she saw the expression on his face because he never even thought about it at all.

"You old bat, I ought to take you out of this world right now and no one would even know that I did it!" The man yelled at her. Then the door opened and the man looked up to see a young man standing there pointing a shot gun at his gut.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you unless you want your guts scattered all over the place, now get into that goddamned car of your and get the hell of Ginny's land." Joey raised the shot gun into the air and pulled one of the triggers and when one of the barrels fired the man nearly fell over his own two feet trying to get into his car and then he drove away in a cloud of dust.

Ginny ran to where Joey was standing and grabbed him before he hit the ground and as she took the shot gun away she said "Where in the hell did you find this old thing and how did you know how to load it let alone shoot it?"

As she helped Joey sit down, he rubbed his shoulder and said "That's going to leave a mark, then he said my grandpa had an old twelve gauge shot gun and he taught me how to use it to shoot it when I was younger, but he was always behind me making sure that I didn't go flying into the air." They both started laughing as she helped him into the house and he sat down at the table.

Ginny then said "That piece of horse shit's name is Wallace Lawrence and he owns the land adjacent to mine and has wanted this land since my husband died two years ago. For awhile he left me alone, I guess he wanted me to think that he was a good guy because he left me alone while I grieved over my husband's death but I always knew that he was just waiting for the right moment and then he'd strike."

Joey then asked her "Did you and your husband have any children that you could leave this land to?"

Ginny shook her head no and then said "We were never blessed with children of our own but David always talked about maybe adopting some that was before his accident and then well he just kind of gave up and then one day I woke up to find him dead in the yard."

Joey put his arm around she and she laid her head on his shoulder and for one brief minute she allowed herself to finally cry. Then she wiped her face and she said "Thank you for being here today, then she got up and went to clean that old shot gun and she put it up.

Joey sat there watching her and he knew that if she could face what was happening to her without running away then just maybe it was time for him to do the same, so he said "Could we talk?"

Ginny came back and sat down next to Joey and then he closed his eyes and he said "The reason I'm running away is there are people after me who want me to pay for killing one of their own. You see I killed a man with my bare hands after he tried to rape my mom and sister and he nearly killed my father who had tried to defend them. I made sure that my family was safe and then I left town hoping that they'd follow me and leave my family alone."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she listened to what this young man was saying and then she asked him "Don't you have friends that could help you?"

Joey smiled at her and then he said "Sure I have friends but hell I didn't want them to die because of something that I did and believe me those men would kill them if they thought that they had helped me."

Joey got up and hobbled over to look out the window at the land that she owned and he said "I wanted to call one person really badly but I won't let anything happed to him or his little brother so I don't call him at all."

Ginny heard what he said about his friend being another man, but hell who was she to judge this young man who had just saved her life and then she said "Listen to me, hell if I had any friend still living I'd of called them to ask for help because that's what friends do they help each other no matter what the cost. You need to call your friends and let them know that you're alive and really need their help."

Joey smiled at her and then he said "Maybe you're right, can I use your phone?" She got up and brought him the phone and then she went outside and gave him some privacy to make his calls.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Joey calls and talks to Seto...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto was sitting in his Office when his private phone line rang and when he answered it he heard "Seto its Joey."

"Joey where in the hell are you and why did you run away?" Seto asked him.

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "This has to be kept between the two of us, can you promise me that?"

Seto then said "Hey pup, what's wrong?"

Joey then said "Did you hear about someone by the name of Vincent Sambrote being found murdered? Well I'm the one who killed that bastard, he tried to rape my mom and Serenity and he half beat my dad to death because he tried to stop that scum from raping them."

"Pup please tell me where you are and I'll come and together we can figure out what to do." Seto pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you because if anyone is watching they will hurt you and Mokie and I won't let that happen." Joey said.

Seto then said "Joey please tell me where you are and I promise not to leave Domino but I will contact someone who will go see you and then maybe they can help figure out how to clear you of that murder, just tell me and I swear you will be home before Christmas."

Joey had tears running down his face as he listened to what Seto was saying but he also knew how stubborn Seto was and he couldn't take the chance that he would try to come and then he would be a target, so Joey said "Tell me who this person is and how do I get in touch with him and I'll call him myself."

Seto knew that he couldn't get Joey to open up so he closed his eyes and then he took out his secret black book and turned to page twenty-five and then he said "Alright call someone by the name of Bulldog here is the number and when he answers tell him that White Dragon said to call. Please be careful and come home to us soon I love you my puppy."

Joey then told Seto that he loved him too and then they ended the call and then Joey got up and hobbled on the crutches outside and leaned against the tree and tears ran down his face and then he heard "It'll be alright as long as you have your friends behind you." Joey turned around and there stood Ginny and he held out his hand and she went to him and held him in her arms and they both cried tears of sorrow for what was happening to them.

Then they went inside and Joey asked if he could use the phone one more time? He then dialed the number that Seto gave him and the he heard a gruff voice say "What the hell do you want?"

Joey then said "White Dragon told me to call and see if you can help me."

He heard laughter on the other end of the phone and then the man said "What can I do for you?"

Joey then said "I need help and wonder if you can come to Domino and help me?"

The man then asked "What's the address and I'll be there by tomorrow evening." Joey asked Ginny what the address here was and she told him and he told the man and then he heard don't worry there isn't anything that we can do together." Then the line went dead.

Joey then said "You were right when you said that I should call my friends and that they would help me. Seto gave me the name of a man who is going to be here tomorrow night and that this man can help me get out of this mess that I'm in and hell maybe he can even help you with this problem of yours."

Ginny smiled at him and then she said "I'm glad that someone is going to help you, but no one can stop Lawrence from taking my land but thanks for offering to see if this man can help me." Then she kissed his cheek.

Then Joey's stomach growled and they both started laughing and Ginny said "How about helping me fix us something to eat?"

Joey then said "I'd love to." So they went to the kitchen and they started fixing dinner and they laughed and they had a great time.

They next day Joey was able to walk a little with out the crutches and so he was able to go outside and watch her and even helped her a little around the place and then after they had their dinner there was the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive and Ginny looked outside and not recognizing the truck she reached for her gun as Joey answered the door and there he found someone he knew and tears ran down his face as he whispered "Bakura is that you?"

Joey moved and Ginny saw a very strange looking man standing there and then he came in and Joey threw his arms around him and the man said "Hey, if you don't stop this beautiful lady will think you have a thing for me."

Ginny started laughing as Joey wiped his face and he turned to her and he said "Ginny, this is the person Seto told me to call for help and now I know why."

Bakura then held out his hand and Ginny shook it and then Bakura said "Tell me what they hell is going on and why you need my help."

They sat down and Ginny got them all something to drink as Joey told Bakura about what had happened and why he had to run away and that's when Ginny saw such hatred in the man's eyes and it scared the hell out of her. Bakura then said "We may need more help and I know exactly who to call and when they get here well we'll go and speak to Mr. Big Shot himself and see if he'll stop the vendetta that he has against you."

Ginny had a confused look come over her face as Bakura said Mr. Big Shot and then Bakura smiled as he said "That's what everyone calls a man by the name of Salvador Lawrence who is the head of one of the most feared Mob families in this part of the world."

Then Ginny went white as a ghost and she started to faint but Bakura got to her before she hit the floor and then he asked Joey "What the hell is wrong with her?" Joey then said "She's being bothered by someone by the last name of Lawrence and he might be the son of this person you just told us about."

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Facing the devil himself...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Bakura carried Ginny over and laid her on the couch while Joey got a damp cloth to place on her forehead and then Bakura looked at Joey and he said "You better start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened and then tell me how this lovely lady comes into all of this and you better fix some coffee I have a feeling this could take all night."

As they were talking and Joey was telling Bakura "about how this scum bag by the name of Vincent Sambrote was able to get near his family in the first place. As Joey told him about how his father had some trouble with a man by the name of Salvador Lawrence over something that someone said that his father didn't do and that's why this Sambrote went to talk to his father but decided to have a little fun in the process and that's when Joey came into the equation and how he killed the bastard for what he was trying to do."

Bakura then looked at Ginny and he said "How does she fit into this picture?"

Then they heard Ginny say "I don't quite understand that myself but this Wallace Lawrence has always wanted this piece of land and for years my husband had refused to sell it to him for any price. David, my husband loved this land and we fixed it up little by little and then when we had it the way he always dreamed it should be he started talking to me about maybe starting a family and raising our children here. We tried for years to have children but it wasn't to be so about two years ago David started talking about adopting some children and that's when he had his accident an he lost his leg and couldn't work the land anymore and well he just gave up and one day I found him out back by the old tree and he was dead. They ruled it a natural death but I never believed them but what could I do so I buried my husband and came back here and worked on making this place the dream that my husband had always wanted it to be until that horse's ass started bothering me about selling it and that's where Joey came into the picture."

Bakura then said "I have a lot of people I need to call so keep the coffee coming." Then he went over and sat at the table and took out his phone and started dialing numbers.

Ginny smiled and said "Your friend seems like a nice man though he does seem a little dangerous to me."

Joey chuckled as he said "Bakura is hard man to describe but dangerous is a good start." Then Ginny touched Joey's arm and said "Will you tell me about your friend that you called and asked for help?"

Joey's eyes filled with tears as he said "Seto and I have been together for a lot of years and it has been an off and on again relationship. What I mean is, you see I'm gay and so is Seto and for a long time we were both concerned how others would think if they knew that Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was in a relationship with another man. Then there was my parents who as it turned out didn't give a damn if I was gay or not they loved me anyway and then there was Mokuba, Seto's younger brother and when we told him well he was like my family and accepted us being together."

Ginny then asked him "What about your friends did they accept you for who you really were?"

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he smiled when he told Ginny "how Yugi and the others didn't give a damn if he and Seto were gay or not they were still their friends and how today they are all still good friends."

Bakura came back over and he sat down and said "Well I've called all my contacts and they have agreed to come and talk about this situation and see if we can come up with a solution without having to result to fighting."

Ginny then said "Thank you for coming to help Joey, he's been here listening to this old woman talk about the past while he has feared what the future has in store for him and his family."

Bakura smiled at her and then he said "Wheeler and I have known each other for a few years and we don't always see eye to eye on things, hell he doesn't like the way I think at all but he's a good guy and this time I'm going to help him stop Salvador Lawrence from hurting anyone else and make others think twice about coming to Domino and trying to think that they can just come here and take over others lives."

Ginny knew that before this was over there would be people who were going to get hurt and it broke her heart thinking how men like Salvador Lawrence could think that they could just waltz in and take over the lives of good and decent people.

Joey yawned and Ginny and Bakura both laughed and she said "I guess we'd better get some rest because I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

Joey then stood up and said to Bakura "You can have the other half of the bed if you want to I won't try anything."

Bakura laughed out loud and then as he stood up he said "If you did you'd have to answer to Ryou and I don't think you want that do you?"

Ginny looked so confused and then Joey said "Bakura and Ryou are a couple and Ryou is the jealous one of the two."

Ginny smiled and then she stood up and walked over to them and she said "I just want to thank you both for being here and for making this old woman's life a little happier." Then she kissed both of them and walked to the bathroom to change into her flannel nightgown.

Bakura then said to Joey "Before this is done I will make damn sure that no one ever makes that beautiful lady cry or fear anything ever again."

They walked to the bedroom and as Joey turned off the light he said "Thanks Bulldog."

Bakura only grunted and then Joey heard him snoring and he laughed to himself and went to sleep too.

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...The others arrive...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto stood looking at the Christmas tree standing in the living room of the Manor and a single tear ran down his face as he thought about Joey being out there somewhere and how frightened he must be and there wasn't a damn thing Seto could do to comfort his puppy. As he stood there lost in his thoughts, he heard the voice of Theresa the head housekeeper and she said "Sir, there's a Yugi Motou here to see you."

Seto wiped away the tear before he turned around to face the one person who was really responsible for getting him and Joey together and he said "What can I do for you Yugi?"

Yugi then said "The others and I have decided to postpone Christmas till Joey is back with us and I was wondering if you'd allow us to come here to wait with you and Mokie till we hear from Joey?"

Seto had tears in his eyes as he said "I'd really like it if all of you come here and stay with us till Joey calls and says he's coming home."

Yugi walked over and extended out his hand and Seto shook it and then he said "Joey's coming home you know that don't you?"

Seto nodded his head because he just couldn't talk because if he did he'd probably start bawling like a baby and Yugi knew the feeling because he too was ready to start crying. Yugi then took out his cell phone and called Yami and told him to have everyone come to Seto's to wait till Joey comes home.

Joey and Bakura were still sleeping when Ginny woke up and went to the kitchen to figure out what she could fix for them to have something for Christmas dinner, when she saw a strange van coming up her drive and she went over and got her shot gun loaded it and quietly went out the back door to wait to see who it was.

Roland was driving the van and he said "We have to be very careful not to frighten this lady that Bakura told us about so everyone shut the hell up." Then as the van came to a halt and the men started getting out they heard the sound of a shot gun being fired and they all hit the ground as they heard "Who the hell are you and what do you want here?"

Joey and Bakura fell out of bed when they heard the sound of the shot gun and they got off the floor and hurried to the front door and as Bakura carefully opened it the sight that they saw caused them both to start laughing and Bakura nearly fell to his knees because there was Marik and four other men and they all were lying on the ground and standing there hold them at bay was Ginny and her trusty old shot gun.

Marik the growled and Ginny cocked the other barrel and she said "I won't ask again, who you are and what do you want here?"

Joey very carefully walked up to Ginny and he said "These are the men that Bakura called to come help, so please lower that scatter gun before you shoot someone."

Bakura walked over to Marik and he said "If I didn't see it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed that the great Marik could be brought to his knees by someone smaller and weaker then you."

Marik then say started laughing and he said "Lady you're dangerous with that gun and it's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and Ginny shook it as the others came up and introduced themselves to her and Joey. After they all were done Bakura said "Let's get inside and Joey can tell you why we really need your help." While the others went inside, Joey walked over to Roland and he asked "How's Seto and Mokie?"

Roland smiled and he said "Well when I left Seto told me that Yugi and the others came over and they've all decided to hold off on Christmas till you got home and could celebrate it with them."

Joey had tears running down his face as Roland held him and let him get it all out and then Roland said "We need to believe miracles still happen and just take it one day at a time. Let's get inside and see what the others are doing." They went inside and sat down. Then Bakura said "You need to tell them what has been happening."

After Joey was done telling them why he needed their help Roland said "Alright we have to come up with some kind of plan to get Salvador Lawrence to allow us to come and talk to him about leaving Joey alone and if he doesn't, well then we are going to have to find someway of making him."

Malcolm then said "We better get food out of the van before it goes bad, then he looked at Ginny and said "Would you help me cook us a Christmas dinner with all the fixings?"

Ginny blushed as she looked at this man and then she said "Sure, what did you bring to cook?"

Malcolm, Oliver and Russell went out to the van can carried several boxes back to the house and as they were taking the food out of the boxes Ginny saw that they had a large roast and she said "Let's get busy, and then she got the things that they would need to prepare the roast for cooking and as she was doing that Malcolm started putting rest of the food on the counter, while the others went to the living room to discuss what they were going to do if Lawrence refused to talk to them.

Ginny loved to cook and as she stood beside Malcolm it brought back memories of how David would always help her fix the meals and tears ran down her face, and Malcolm noticed this but he didn't say anything. So as they were cooking the venison and the rest of the food, Joey listened to what the others were talking about and he was getting really scared that because of him others were going to get hurt. Marik saw this and he said "Hey, if we didn't want to get involved we wouldn't be here, so don't worry we're the best at what we do and we'll come out of this just fine."

It was nearly seven that evening when everything was done and as they helped set the table and Ginny was dishing up the potatoes and vegetables, Malcolm was cutting the roast and when every thing was ready, Ginny folded her hands and she said "Please bless this food that we are about to receive an give all of us your strength to face what's coming our way. Amen." Then Ginny looked around the table and she said I want to wish each and every one of you a Merry Christmas."

They all told her Merry Christmas and then they all started eating the delicious meal and soon they were all talking and laughing and telling stories and jokes and it was a really good time for all of them. They all knew that soon they would be fighting but for now they all just enjoyed being here with each other.

When dinner was done, Joey said "I'll help Ginny with the dishes." Bakura and the others went into the other room to come up with some kind of plan. As Joey and Ginny were doing the dishes she asked him "How are you doing?"

Joey smiled down at her and he said "I could ask you the same question. I'm doing just fine though I'd rather be with Seto and Mokie, but I like being here with you too." Then he kissed her cheek and they finished the dishes and went into the other room and sat down listening to what the others were saying.

It was decided that Roland and Malcolm would meet with Lawrence and see if he'll listen to what they have to say and just maybe this all mess could be cleaned up without anyone getting hurt. Ginny then said "I think that we all need to get some sleep, so we need to figure out who's sleeping where."

Roland smiled at her and then he said "We have sleeping bags and a very large tent in the back of the van, we'll pitch it out in the back yard and we'll be just fine." So the men all went out and got the things and they carried them into the back yard and after the tent was set up they all said "Good-night" and everyone got some sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Roland called in a few favors so that he could get Salvador Lawrence to agree to meet with him and Malcolm. After they left for the meeting, Joey walked outside and stood looking around and then he heard Bakura's voice say "I wouldn't think about it if I were you. You're to damn important to a lot of people and these people would kill me if I let you get away and something should happen to you, so I want your word as my friend that you'll stay here till all this is over. Do I have your word?"

Joey looked at Bakura with tears in his eyes and he said "You have my word, but promise me that if this doesn't go the way we want it to and if Salvador finds me that you'll make sure that my family will always be safe, will you promise me that?"

Bakura walked over to Joey and as he wrapped his arms around Joey's shoulders and let him cry for all the hell he and his loved ones has had to endure, Bakura closed his eyes and he said "I promise you that your family will forever be safe from any harm."

Then they walked back inside and Joey went to the bedroom, Bakura went over to the others and he said "If everything fails we must see that this bastard pays for what he has done and I for one will see that he never hurts anyone ever again."

Roland and Malcolm were escorted to where Salvador was and as they stood there they were checked for weapons and when none were found they were allowed to sit down. Salvador then asked "Why have you asked for this meeting?"

Malcolm then said "We are here to ask that you stop this vendetta against Joseph Wheeler and that you leave him and his family alone."

Salvador threw back his head and laughed and then he said "And why would I do that? And if I don't what do you prepare to do to stop me?"

Roland had a bad feeling about all of this and as he tried to stand up Salvador's men pointed weapons at them and then Malcolm asked "Is this how you treat your guests, you threaten them with physical violence when all they wanted to do was to talk to you?"

Salvador then motioned for his men to leave and he said "This Wheeler fellow killed one of my best men and now you expect me to just leave him alone?"

Roland then said "Did you ever find out why this Joseph Wheeler killed Vincent Sambrote? Well let me fill you in shall I, Joseph Wheeler came home to find his father nearly beaten to death and this Sambrote was trying to rape his sister after he had raped his mother. What would you of done? Wouldn't you of stopped that bastard for what he was trying to do to your sister? Well that's exactly what Joseph did and if it had been me I would have killed that bastard and buried his goddamned body so that no one would of ever found it."

Salvador then looked at one of his men and motioned for him to come over and when he whispered something into the man's ear and the man nodded yes, well Salvador then stood up and walked over to the window and he stared out side then he turned to face Roland and Malcolm and he said "Bring this Wheeler to see me and if he tells me the same thing that you just said then I will make sure that no one ever touches him or his family." Then he motioned for them to leave and Roland and Malcolm walked out of the room and went back to Ginny's to tell them what Salvador said.

As they were driving back Malcolm asked Roland "Do you really trust that man to do what he says he'll do?"

Roland then pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped and then he said "This goes no further then between you and me, do you understand?" Malcolm said "Alright now what do you know that you don't want anyone else to know?"

Roland then said "Salvador and I go way back, in fact his son and I grew up together. His father and mine were in the business together but I wanted no part of it and so I left and moved to Domino, then I found out that Salvador was here and he was trying to take over some businesses and I told him he had better leave Kaiba Corp., the Game Shop and Industrial Illusions alone or there would be a battle and he wouldn't be able to win and he knew that I meant exactly what I said. So that's why I believe that he'll listen to what Joey has to say and in the end he will leave him alone. Now all I have to do is to convince the others to believe me too."

When Roland and Malcolm got back they walked into the house and Oliver and Russell knew that something was bothering Malcolm and Roland and then Roland said "We have to talk to Joey about something, so Joey let's go outside."

Joey walked out to the side of the house and as he turned to face Roland he said "What's going on?"

Roland walked over to Joey and he said "I told Salvador what Sambrote had done to your father, mother and sister and he kind of believed me but he wants you to tell him exactly what you did before he decides to stop the vendetta against you and your family."

Joey then closed his eyes as tears ran down his face and then he turned to Roland and Malcolm and he said "Hell lets get this over with but if he refuses to leave me alone then I want my family protected from anyone ever hurting them ever again, can you promise me that?"

Malcolm then said "I have someplace where your family can live where no one will ever find them."

Joey held out his hand and they both shook his hands and then they walked back inside and Joey looked around at the people who he had come to know and then he walked over to Ginny and he said "You were the one who finally got me to understand that I couldn't run away from my troubles and gave me the strength to understand that I'm who I am and not to be ashamed of that. I love you Ginny and now I have to face my greatest challenge, I'm going to talk to Salvador and get him listen to what happened that day when I killed that bastard for what he did to my family."

That's when Bakura stood up and he looked at Roland and he asked him "Are you really sure that this is the only way to get that man to leave him alone?"

Roland then said "Salvador is a man of his word and all he really wants Joey to do is to face him and tell him what he did to Sambrote and why he didn't go to him and tell him what he had done."

They all heard a car drive up outside and as Ginny looked out the window she said "That's Wallace Lawrence, he's the one who wants me to sell him my land and I don't want to sell it to him or anyone else."

Oliver and Russell then said "Leave this idiot to us please. They both walked outside and stood there as Wallace got out of his car and he smiled and then he held out his hand and said "My name is Wallace Lawrence and I'm an old friend of Ginny, is she here I really would like to talk to her."

Oliver looked at Russell and then he said "This man wants to talk to ma. Then Oliver went to the door and as he opened it Ginny came out and he said ma this man says that he's your friend, do you know him?"

The shocked look on Wallace's face was just to much for Ginny to take and she started laughing as she said "I told you that my husband and I left our land to someone didn't I, well these are the ones that will inherit my land when I'm gone so you can talk to them." Then she walked back inside and nearly fell on her butt laughing so hard.

Oliver then walked up to Wallace and he asked him "What do you want with our mother's land?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Joey meets with Salvador...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

As Joey was saying good-bye to Ginny she reached up and undid a necklace and said "Here please wear this, David gave this to me on our wedding night and told me that it would bring me good luck and now I want you to wear it and may it give you the luck that you'll need to face this man and come back here to us."

Ginny then fastened it around Joey's neck and she gave him a hug and kiss and he got into the car along with Malcolm and Roland and they left for the meeting between Salvador and Joey.

As Roland drove Joey said "I will talk to him about what happened that night but I also want him to get his damn son to leave Ginny alone. That man's going to hurt her one day if she doesn't sell her land to him and I won't let that happen." Roland looked into the rearview mirror at Joey sitting in the back seat and he said "Then speak to Salvador about it."

When they got there, they were all searched for weapons and then they were taken to Salvador and as he sat there watching them come into the room he couldn't believe that this skinny kid was the one who killed Vincent Sambrote, he just couldn't believe it.

Joey then said "Roland told me that you wanted to hear my side of the story as to why I kill that bastard well here goes. I came home from work and as I walked into my parents house I heard my sister scream and I ran to see what was wrong and that's when I found my father lying in his own blood, my mother was lying on the floor blood coming from between her legs and that son-of-a-bitch had my sister naked and was about to rape her when I just saw red and I grabbed him from behind slammed his body onto the floor and just started beating him with my bare hands till there was so much blood on my hands and clothes and my mom was begging me to stop. Finally I got off his body and after making sure that my sister was alright I ran to my father's body and he was still breathing and then I picked up the phone and called 911 and told them what had happened and then I kissed my mother and told her that I'd see her soon and I ran. I ran to a friend who helped make sure that my parents and sister got the medical care that they needed and that they would be protected till all this blew over and I could go home again."

Salvador was listening to what Joey was saying and he was getting madder and madder till he stood up and he said "I have always made my men promise that they would never hurt a woman or girl not for any reason and then that bastard did this to your family, well I'm deeply sorry and all I can say is go home and don't worry about a thing. Nothing or no one will ever bother you or your family again you have my word on that."

Joey then said "I have one more thing I need to talk to you about and that is your son the one who has been bothering a dear friend of mine and he ever threatened to do her bodily harm if she didn't sell her land to him. I will not allow him to touch her and if I have to I'll kill him myself."

Several of Salvador's men stood up and he said "Set down. Now you just said that my son has threatened a woman friend or yours and what is the woman's name?"

Joey told him and Salvador nodded and then he motioned for one of the men to come over and then he said "Get my son here now!"

Then in walked Salvador's son Wallace and he said "You wanted me papa?"

Salvador then said "Do you know this man?" Wallace then said "Why are you here? You are going to threaten me again in the presence of my father?" That's when Salvador slapped him across the face an he said "Show our guest more respect then that. You have been giving this Ginny woman trouble?"

Wallace then said "Papa I want that land and she won't sell it to me. What else was I suppose to do?"

Salvador then raised his hand and Wallace nearly hit the floor and then his father said "Your mother bless her soul, she raised you and your sisters to be nice to people and I've always stressed that you do business with people the right way not the way you've been doing it. Hell if I had been Mr. Wheeler and you would of threatened my friend I would of probably shot your sorry ass just for being stupid."

Salvador then looked at Joey and he said "Go back and tell this friend of yours that she will never have to deal with this son of mine because he doesn't want her land at all, now do you?" Wallace looked at his father and he said "No papa I don't want it."

Salvador then told Roland "You tell this lady that the land that my stupid son used to own is going to be sold and if she wants to buy it I will sell it to her for a decent price." Wallace nearly had a hopping fit but he was afraid of his father so he just sat there and shut his mouth. Then Salvador said "My son will never bother anyone again because he is going to living with his Uncle in America for a few years and maybe he can teach him some manners."

Roland then stood up and he said "Salvador you've shown me today that you have changed from your old ways and I'm glad to call you a friend again. I know that if my dad were alive he'd be very proud of you." Then he shook hands with Salvador as did Joey and Malcolm and then they walked outside got into the car and went back to Ginny's.

Joey couldn't believe that it was all over and that he could see his family again and that he and Seto could be together without him fearing for their lives. Joey then said "I own you all my life and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay all of you for what you've done for not only me but for Ginny too."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...Reuniting with his family...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

On the way back to Ginny's, Joey sat quietly in the back not talking at all and Roland knew the feeling. As the car pulled up outside her home, Ginny went outside and as Roland and Malcolm walked past her Roland said "It's over."

Joey got out of the car and just stood there and that's when Ginny walked up to him and she said "How are you?"

Joey broke down and as he started crying Ginny wrapped her arms around him and they both sat on the ground and tears ran from their eyes and tears of sorrow, fear and happiness flowed out of them. Inside the others were watching them and they were all bawling like babies themselves. "I'm glad that this is over for him and for Ginny, but will Salvador really keep his word and what about his son?" Bakura asked."

Roland then said "Salvador will keep his word and if Wallace tries to go against his father he'll think twice about it because he's looking at a long time in solitude, he's going to be living with his Uncle Antonio who is the most feared of the Lawrence brothers and he'll have Wallace on such a tight leash that he'll wish he was back home with his daddy."

Joey wiped his face as he looked at the beautiful face of Virginia Bloom the woman who saved his life and as he wiped her tears away he stood and helped her up and then he said "I want you to meet my family and that includes Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

Ginny smiled up at him and she told him "It would be an honor to meet the people who brought such a kind and good hearted young man into this world." Then they walked back inside and then Ginny said "This calls for some kind of celebration, what do you say?"

Bakura then said "Then Let's Party!!"

Ginny walked into the back room of the house and she brought back several bottles of some clear liquid and Malcolm said "Is that what I think it is?" Ginny smiled as she said "This is the best booze this side of heaven."

Oliver found enough glasses for everyone as Ginny poured the liquid into them and then she said "I want to warn all of you that this stuff packs a punch so go easy with it."

Marik looked at the liquid in his glass and then not heeding to what Ginny had just said he gulped it down and as it hit his stomach his eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he let out a scream and hit the floor. Bakura started laughing till he nearly wet his pants as he said "You stupid baka Marik, you're always the one to show off but this time it backfired."

Everyone started laughing and then Joey took a sip and he gasped for air as he said "What in the hell is this stuff?"

Malcolm the said "This is the best hooch that I've ever tasted in my life. Ginny did your husband make this stuff?"

Ginny laughed as she said "Hell no, David didn't like it when I would brew this stuff and he'd make me get rid of it but this is the one and only batch that I was able to keep and hide so he couldn't find it."

Roland's eyes watered as he gasped for breath and he said "Woman you know how to make some damn good hooch."

Ginny bowed as she said "Why thank you gentlemen, I'm glad that you all like it."

Marik sat up and was holding his head when he said "Who the hell hit me?"

Bakura laughed and he told him "Marik you idiot, no one hit you it was this liquid that Ginny gave us that knocked you on your ass."

Marik looked up at Ginny and he said "More please." As he held out his glass for Ginny to give him more hooch.

Joey sat his glass down and went outside and took his cell phone and dialed a private number and when a man answered he said "Dad, it's me Joey, it's all over and I'm coming to bring all of you back home."

Hank started crying as he heard his son's voice and then he said "Son how I've missed you and I've prayed that God would keep you safe." Then Joey heard his mom's voice "Joseph is that really you?"

Joey was sobbing now as he said "Mommy I'm fine and soon we will be together back here in Domino."

Serenity got on the phone and she said through her tears "Big brother I've missed you and can hardly wait to see you again."

Hank got back on the phone as he said "Son, God gave you back to us and I can hardly wait to see and hold you in my arms again." Joey said "Dad, I've got to go for now, but will call and let you know when I'm coming to get all of you. I love all of you, bye for now."

Joey fell to his knees as he ended the call and the two strong arms held him and Bakura said "Come on Wheeler, we have some celebrating to do and then I will personally take you to your family." Joey wiped his face and said "Thanks."

Joey stood up and they walked back inside to find everyone singing and getting more drunk all except for Ginny who was laughing at the antic of the others and Joey went to sit beside her and she said "It's good to see that handsome face smile again." And then she kissed his cheek and they sat there watching the men make idiots out of themselves and then Ginny said "Tomorrow they'll all have hangovers and then the real fun begins."

As the last man finally passed out, Ginny covered all of them up and then she prepared for the morning when she was going to be the one to wake everyone up. She had a devious smile on her face as she went to bed that night.

Joey had one more phone call to make and as he was lying in bed next to Bakura he call Seto and when he heard the voice of the one he loved with all his heart tears filled his eyes and he said "Seto, it's all over and I'm going to be coming home with all my family."

Seto was crying as he heard these words and then he said "Pup I love you and can't wait to hold you in my arms and show you exactly how much you mean to me." Then Joey heard "Hey tell him that I love him too." He heard Mokie call to Seto.

They talked till the wee hours of the morning and Joey told Seto about the hooch or moonshine that Ginny gave everyone to drink to celebrate and how they all were going to wake up with hangovers and how Ginny is going to wake them up herself in the morning. Seto started laughing and then he said "Call me when you're ready to come home. Pup I love you."

Joey told Seto "I love you too my Blue Eyes Dragon, see you soon." Then he ended the call and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Joey woke up early to find Ginny getting out all her metal pot and pans and setting them on the table and cupboard and she had two wooden spoons in her hands and the most impish smile on her face that made her look like a little girl and she said "Want to help me wake up this bunch of drunken men?"

Joey smiled and held out his hand and she place a wooden spoon in his hand and then she said "when I could to three start banging and yelling as loud as you can and you'll see some very sick and probably mad men falling out of bed or running into walls trying to get away from the noise. One, two, three not start banging and yelling!"

That's exactly what they did and the sound of screaming and cussing men filled the air. Some fell out of bed while the others tried to get someplace where there wasn't any noise and then actually ran into each other and two of them hit the wall. The only two who just came out looking for a fight was Bakura and Marik.

Bakura fell out of bed and hit the floor hard and then he stood up and started walking towards where the ruckus was coming from and then Marik got up off the floor and did the same thing. When Ginny and Joey saw them coming towards them Ginny said "Get behind me and then she picked up two guns and aimed them directly at Bakura and Marik and she said "Get back or I'll blast a whole through your gut."

Bakura started laughing and soon Marik joined in and then the others followed and Roland finally said "Woman that's just plain mean to wake a man up from a drunken stupor that way." Then he too started laughing and then Bakura said "What's for breakfast and that caused some of the men to put their hands over their faces and run outside for the nearest place to throw up and that caused Ginny to burst out laughing and she said through her laughter "That's what you all get for getting plastered last night on that hooch."

Finally they all settled down and Joey helped her make breakfast which consisted of toast and scrambled eggs for some and well Bakura and Marik wanted fried eggs, some bacon and of course toast with lots of butter. That caused some of them to run outside again and all Bakura and Marik did was laugh and Bakura said to Marik "They can't hold their liquor now can they?"

Finally after breakfast and the dished were done, Bakura said "Wheeler lets go get your family and bring them back here to get some of Ginny's great food." So off they went to the secret location that Joey's family had been hiding at. Bakura knew exactly where it was because he was the one who took them there after all the shit it the fan.

As Joey walked into the door of the house he was engulfed by his family and tears ran like a river as they all cried and laughed and cried some more. Hank thanked Bakura for keeping his boy safe and then Mary gave him a big hug and kiss and of course Serenity well she only blushed and said "Thanks." Then Joey said "I want you all to meet a very courageous woman who saved my ass more then once and taught me that I could accomplish anything if I just wanted it hard enough." So they all got their things and piled into the car and Bakura drove back to Ginny's.

As the car pulled up outside Ginny's house she came outside and as Joey got out of the car he walked over to her and said "I want you to meet my family."

Hank, Mary and Serenity walked over to where they were standing and Joey said "This is Virginia Bloom the woman who kept me alive and taught me a few things that gave me the guts to face Salvador Lawrence."

Hank walked over and said "I'm Hank and this is my wife Mary and our daughter Serenity and we're very happy to meet you." The Ginny found herself being hugged by all three of them and then Mary said "Thanks for keeping my son alive and giving him back to us." Serenity smiled at Ginny and she gave her a kiss and softly said "He might be a pain in the butt but he's still my big brother and I love him with all my heart and God bless you for making sure that I'd be able to tease him again."

Ginny laughed at that and then she said "Joseph not only came into my life when he needed my help but he has helped me out of a few scrapes too and it was my pleasure to make sure that he got home to all of you again. I will forever love this young man for the rest of my life."

They all went inside and Joey introduced everyone to his family and then Roland turned to Ginny and he said "I have a message from Salvador, he wants to know it you want to buy the land that his idiotic son owns he said he'd sale it to you for a decent price."

Ginny looked at Roland as tears ran down her face and she said "That's very generous of him but I don't have that kind of money though I've always wanted to own a good horse ranch, but that's just another of my dreams that my late husband said was just a pipe dream that would never happen."

Malcolm then spoke up and said "Listen I know that we've just met a few days ago, but I've always wanted to own a good horse ranch myself in fact I own a few really good studs and if you'd let me I'd love to go into business with you. I have the money to buy the land if you'll help me draw up some plans on how to start making this horse ranch work out."

Ginny looked at him as if he had two heads and then Joey said "Go ahead and accept his offer you know that's what you really want and hell I'll come and help you build anything you'll need and I know that this bunch of riff raff will help out too, so why not?"

Then Joey's dad said "Listen I'm good with my hands and Mary here well she's good a fixing food and our daughter loves horses so can we help too?"

Ginny then wiped her eyes and she turned to Malcolm and held out her hand and she said "I guess you've got yourself a partner then." Malcolm then grabbed Ginny and gave her a big kiss and as everyone looked on she returned the kiss and then came the cheers and yells of "Go Ginny" and that was the beginning of her new life with someone who would love her and make her happy. Joey was so happy that he said "Today is the best day of your life so be happy." She gave him a big hug and she said "Now you go get your man and you be happy too, you hear me."

Roland then said "Joey lets get your family into the car and get back to the Manor and they can meet Seto and Mokuba and we can start working on Seto to have him jump into this endeavor of Malcolm and Ginny's and all of us can make damn sure that they get to see their dream come true."

So that's exactly what they did, they went back to the Manor and Seto and Mokuba met Joey's family and Joey found out that his parents and sister already knew that he was gay but loved him anyway and they all accepted Seto and Joey becoming a couple and well Serenity fell in love with Mokuba but they were both to young so they became really good friends. Seto did listen to Joey and they all went back so that Seto and Mokie could meet everyone and Ginny fell in love with them all and Seto agreed to help finance this endeavor an so in about three months they started bring some of the horses to the ranch. They worked hard and in two years it was a full functioning horse ranch with many investors who would come back time to time and stay with their new found family.

Joey and Seto got married on the Rocking B Ranch owned by Malcolm and Virginia who were engaged to get married in two months. The Wedding was just beautiful and Ginny smiled as she watched the young man whom she had come to love marry his life mate tears of joy filled her eyes and she prayed that they would have years and years of happiness together.

THE END……….

I want to thank dragonlady222 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story... Thanks again...


End file.
